


Dogs are The Best

by Amos24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Human AU, One Shot, SuperCorp, don't know how to tag, haven’t watched the show in awhile, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: ‘I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and threw up on my feet and then 15 minutes later you were passed out on my couch’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a little one shot of Supercorp or well almost the meeting before the relationship.
> 
> Can continue if people like it otherwise it works as a one shot.
> 
> I wrote this instead of my other fic Just don’t fall in love. If you like She-Ra check it out its a fake dating au glimmdora 
> 
> Doc is based off my real life dog Winnie who is a keeshond if don’t know the breed look em up they are the best dogs 
> 
> Title is open to change 
> 
> If you see any mistakes let me know :) Enjoy

“Woof woof” I snuggle deeper into my pillows. When the barks fail. Something with blunt claws starts digging at my arm. I turn my head toward the thing, eyes still closed. “Wooof” the louder bark forces me to open my eyes, squinting at my dog who's face is extremely close to mine. A wet tongue licks my face. I sit up wiping my face frantically and his tail wags having successfully woken his owner. 

I look at the clocks angry red letters reading 2.50am, I look back at Doc with a wtf face. I’ve only been asleep for an hour, paper work keeping me awake way past an ideal bed time. Running a company isn’t easy and demands sacrifices, such as sleep and a proper diet.

“Do you want to go out?” I croakily ask Doc, his tail speeds up and he turns to the door ready to run to the back door. 

“Ok ok,” I get up slipping a robe and slippers on. Doc runs to the back door, sitting close to the door body shaking with the force of his tail.

I open the door and he races to the water bowl, kept outside due to his messy drinking. He gets his fill and sniffs around to find the best spot on the lawn to use as the bathroom. I leave him to it going to the kitchen to get myself some water.

I scroll on my phone checking my emails. 10 minutes have past since I let Doc out and he still hasn’t come back in. I worry slightly.

“Doc!” I call and when he doesn’t come running I go check on him.

I walk to the back door peaking out and see some random blonde women patting him.

“Hey!!” I yell in alarm hobbling in my slippers outside to confront the defiant woman.

She still hasn’t looked up from patting Docs belly, so I try again.

“Hey, what do you think you are doing!” She looks up from Doc with a dopey expression, straightening up and wobbling on the spot. Oh yay a drunk wannabe criminal.

She mumbles something so I get a little closer.

“What?” I ask expecting her to answer my question.

“Dawgs arrrreee te bestestestedss,” and then she bends over vomiting on my slippers. My face twist into one of disgust. She straightens up burping, face paling even more and I take a step back avoiding the vomit this time. She isn’t as lucky most of it getting on her shirt.

When she is done she sways, dangerously close to passing out and mumbling gibberish.

I wrinkle up my nose.

“Do you need me to call a cab?” Surprisingly I find myself offering, unsure the reason and not knowing why I just don’t call the cops. Maybe its the innocent sad expression she is giving me.

She looks blank shrugging and mumbling more nonsense, that know sounds more like another language.

Chewing my lip watching her for a moment, I sigh, I can’t just let her get in a cab in this condition and decide to help her instead.

I step around the vomit puddle. I reach for her arm, slowly to give her enough time to reject the help. When no bad reaction occurs, I start leading her to the house when she settles most of her weight on me. 

She pauses alarmed and I almost let her go thinking I have done something wrong.

“Ba te dooggo,” or something like that is mumbled in my ear and I wince at the vomit smell.

“He is coming to,” I softly tell her, basically dragging her into the house. 

Doc follows happily behind once he gets bored of the vomit.

I get to the back door shedding the vomit covered slippers, planning on throwing them out in the morning and wincing at the splash that has gone onto my pants.

Once inside I let go of the woman who I still don’t know the name of. She sways like a tree in a wind storm, I hurry to get a face washer to clean her up with and a new shirt to dress her in. 

I set her on a kitchen chair and she pitches sideways and I catch her just in time before she hits the floor. I quickly clean her face, and fight her out of the top and swiftly putting the new one on.

Face red I lead her to the couch, placing a bin by her head on the floor and giving her a pillow and blanket. Last minute adding a bottle of water and pain meds.  
Doc stays with the blonde laying on the floor.

Finally after a quick shower and change of clothes I finally get into bed. 

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—  
I wake up with a mouth full of cotton and tasting something disgusting. Peeling sticky eyes open and noticing a bottle of water. Siting up, I grab the bottle and take massive gulps as if I’ve been in a dessert for a month without it. I take the meds too head pounding. I finish the bottle and then notice this isn’t my apartment or sisters house. Eyes wide what happened. 

A wet nose bumps against my head bringing me out of my fuzzy memories of the bar and someone named Mike(?). I pull my hand away and the dog whines sadly.

“He wants a pat, you had no problem with that last night,” a snarky feminine voice from behind makes me jump, turning to look at her and the most gorgeous person I have seen greets my eyes. Wow before I am lost in my thoughts again the dog whines letting me know he still demands pats. 

I oblige him, rubbing his belly.   
“Hi,” I say unsure on what to say. I really can’t remember meeting her at the bar and even though I am wearing a different shirt I am pretty sure we didn’t sleep together.

“Hi, I still don’t know your name and what the hell where you thinking breaking into someones yard to pat their dog??” her voice is mostly humour but there is some anger there too.

“uhh I don’t remember,” I shrug sheepishly, “dogs are just the best I guess.” I shrug again blushing.

She laughs which I didn’t expect.

“Yeah you said that before you threw up on me,” oh no. I bury my head into my hands, not only did I break into her yard I vomited on her too! There is no way to recover this. I just need to say thank you and get out. 

“and you still haven’t told me your name,” she teases, oh is she teasing me? maybe I didn’t completely ruin this.

She comes and sits next to me on the couch.

“Uh its Kara,” I stutter.

“Ok Kara, I’m Lena,” she offers her hand and I take it dumbly, “now that is how you meet people.” she continues to tease me and I just burn red. 

“Thats Doc,” she points at the dog who is laying on his back looking at us with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. 

‘Everybody Yeah, Rock your body yeah, everybody yeah, rock your body right, Back streets back alright’

Our make over meeting is interrupted by Backstreet Boyz coming from my phone and I didn’t think my face could get any hotter but I was proven wrong. 

“Your phone has been ringing all morning,” she informs me with a cheeky smile. She gets up and gets the phone off charge handing it to me. 

Alex with a picture of both of us lights up the screen and I quickly answer it. 

“Heeeyyyy Alex,” I start faking confidence.

“Where did you go??” Alex yells, Lena able to be hear her without the phone being on speaker. 

“Umm at a friends house,” I lie not wanting her to worry about me staying at a strangers house. 

We continue our conversation, Lena cutting in to hand me a coffee and to tell me her address, so Alex can come pick me up and it turns out I somehow made it a couple of streets away from Alex’s house. The conversation or more like lecture ends with a promise that she will be there soon. 

“So sorry about last night,” I start not really sure how to apologise. What do you say to someone who you broke into’s backyard and who you vomited on? 

“I am sure you don’t want to see me again but I could buy a you coffee to say sorry, or get you some new slippers and I will need to get this shirt back to you at some point,” I know I am rambling and the only thing that stops me is her hand on my arm.

“Its ok Kara,” she starts softly, “give me your phone and I’ll add my number, you can make it up to me some how and get my shirt back to me.” I give her the phone and she speedily adds her number handing it back. We look at each other with a similar expression. She opens her mouth to say something.

Ding “woof woof” moment ruined.

“That must be Alex,” I say kinda disappointed at having to leave but also wanting to get some sleep.

“I’ll get your shirt I put it in a plastic bag,” Lena leaves to get my shirt. 

They meet at the front door. She hands me my shirt and we say goodbye hopefully not for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date or a date date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow some many people wanted a second chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to all who kudos and commented it makes my day :)  
> Hope this is as good as the first.  
> Let me know of any mistake I finished it off at 1 am 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kara pov

“Soo how do you know Lena Luthor?” Alex ask breaking the silence. I hum lost in thought and It takes a moment to process the question, who? Wait did she say Lena Luthor? I turn wide eyed having been looking out the window, welling in my misery.

“What! That was Lena Luthor?” I ask without thinking the hangover completely shutting down any cognitive thinking.

Alex looks at me oddly, I give her the same look back and oh I told her I was staying at a friends house. Wow I am really out of it if I couldn’t recognise Lena Luthor or remember the lie I told.

“Ok I don’t actually know her,” Alex gives me a disapproving look.

“IbrokeintoherbackyardtopatherdogheissocuteandfluffyIcouldntstopmyselfIalsovomitedonherslippers.” I say all in one breathe hoping I baffle Alex with the sear number of words I said in one breathe that she wouldn’t ask me what I said, I was wrong.

“YOU WHAT?” She slams on the breaks, putting her hazards on. Luckily the road is currently empty. I give her a wide eyed look. 

“I broke into her backyard to pat her dog,” I say quietly, “and threw up on her.” I mumble the second half.

Alex just stares at me, shaking her head she starts driving again.

The ride is silent until we reach her house.

“Sam’s taken the girls to the shops to get lunch stuff you can have a shower then we can talk,” Alex always the mom instructs me. I decided to not fight her and do as she says.

A shower will help get rid of the stink and hopefully wake me up a little more before I see my nieces, I don’t want to be a grump for them. 

The shower and new clothes work to refresh me. I head downstairs where Alex is waiting for me and I suddenly feel dread.

I sit across from her at the dinner table.

“I honestly don’t know how I got to Lenas street thats still a blur,” I admit and it is blurry I remember getting into the taxi and saying an address but not a correct one obviously. Alex nods that she is listening.

“I was walking and saw the dog through the fence and I guess my drunken mind decided to jump over the fence to give him cuddles,” I shrug, honestly what I did wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the things Alex has done during her worst nights so she really can’t judge. 

“You’re lucky she didn’t call the cops,” I roll my eyes, I am aware of that.

“I know, but I think she was actually flirting with me this morning and gave me her number.” I am still confused on that, if I ask her out to an apology coffee I can feel her out.

Alex looks shocked. 

“After you barfed on her?” I nod my head spastically. 

“Huh, thats an odd turn of events,” she mumbles and I have to agree with her. 

“Does this mean you aren’t mad at me anymore?” I ask quietly caring too much of what my sister thinks.

She sighs coming over to hug me.

“I just worry, I know you are grown up now but I am still your big sister.” She hugs me and I relish in the feeling of love. 

I miss Alex, she moved out of National city recently to get a bigger house in the burbs for the kids. I miss our sister nights. That’s what last night was supposed to be a sister night, first time Alex has been out since having the baby. She got tired, left early and I stayed talking to Mike or Mon or some M name like that. Hmmm what happened to that.

We settle on the couch waiting for Sam and the girls to come home, we don’t have to wait long.

Ruby enters first with Rory resting on her hip.

“Hi Rory, hey Rubes,” I jump up greeting them both, holding my hands out for Rory waiting for her to reach for me before taking her into my arms. 

“Hi Kara,” Ruby, “Where did you go last?” I don’t know how to respond before I can Alex cuts in.

“She stayed at a friends, her phone went flat but she apologised,” she pauses waiting for me to say something, “didn’t you Kara?” she raises her eyebrow at me.

I look at Rory who is babbling away.

“Yea sorry guys, ran into a friend and got carried away.” Ruby raises her eyebrow an expression way too similar to my sisters. 

“A friend huh?” Sam says from the door way arms full of bags/ groceries, I thought they were only getting stuff for lunch.

I blush, realising how it sounded and the blushing doesn’t help my case. 

I settle down with Rory in her play corner while Alex and Sam get food ready. 

Ruby joins us. 

I wonder when I should message Lena? She is a busy CEO and there really isn’t a rule book when it comes to this kind of thing.

I might start with an apology, I pull my phone out and Rory instantly reaches for it babbling in her baby language. 

“Ta ta,” she cries and I relent handing her the phone making sure it is locked. She gives me the biggest smile putting the phone to her ear like she is taking a call and I just smile not being able to be mad at her.

I’ll just have to message her later tonight or tomorrow.

I let all thoughts of Lena and the night out go for the time being to enjoy my afternoon with my family.  
-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Lena pov

Working away in my home office on a Sunday, a day I normally leave for doing nothing but something has come up in the Tokyo branch of the company. 

I stop looking at the computer for a moment, taking off my glasses, shutting my eyes and rubbing my face a migraine forming from the late night and too many hours spent staring at a screen.

Ping ping ping, I look to my left squinting at my phone and it chimes a few more times letting me know someone has messaged me, which is highly unusual nobody messages me. Emails yes, calls normally, messages never. 

I pick up the phone from the desk to read the message.

unknown number  
‘Hey Lena, sorry again about the other night.’   
‘I washed your shirt.’  
‘When are you free we could maybe go out sometime?’  
More messages come through as I read   
‘Only if you want to.’  
‘I understand if you don’t I did throw up on you thats very unacceptable and horrible.’  
‘It can be a coffee or dinner date I really owe you.’

I laugh to myself, so she is a serial multiple messenger.  
‘Kara, its ok seriously! I was only upset about it at the time.’ I pause biting my lip, is it a date, do I want it to be a date? Check my calendar, not knowing if I am free a week from now or a month, noticing I have a day free next week as long as nothing comes up and I reply back ‘I am free next Saturday night if you want to go out to dinner?’ There no mistaking that it is a date, coffee can be too easily mistaken as a friends thing.

The room falls into silence the messages stopping. I go back to work, typing away doing CEO things.

Ping ping.

Kara  
‘I’m free Saturday.’  
‘Where do u have in mind?’

My heart starts beating faster. 

“Where do I take her?” I ask out loud, Doc lifts his head from where he is laying, giving me a human look of idk you figure it. 

‘Do you like Chinese food?’ 

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Time skip of a week probably 

Kara pov.

I make it to the restaurant earlier than the time agreed upon, only to find Lena already here.

The waiter leads me to the table, I stop walking stunned, Lena is prettier then I remember. Wearing a beautiful black dress that I can only see the top half of as she is sitting down.

I shake myself out of it, feeling slightly underdressed in khakis and a dress shirt. I muster up all the courage I have to make it to the table and not turn round running. 

I get to the table, Lena spots me smiling and gets up to greet me.

“You’re not going to throw up on me this time are you?” She mischievously teases when her lips leave my cheek. I blush from both both her words and the kiss.

“I hope not,” my voice is shaking, she laughs at me and I clear my throat blushing.

We settle at the table. 

I read the menu and yes! They have potstickers.

We order our food, I decided to skip on any alcohol and Lena gets a red wine.

I stuff my face as soon as the food arrives, Lena eats her food with much more care but appears amused by my eating habits.

“I honestly didn’t think you would want to see me again,” I admit between mouthfuls.

“You can say you intrigued me,” Lena replies taking a long drink of her wine and I can’t take my eyes off her.

“Me!” I mumble with a bit of food still in my mouth, I am ungraceful

She chuckles nodding.

“You’re beautiful, care about dogs and didn’t care about my last name,” she pauses, “specially the last one makes you special.” 

“We are more than our families,” I softly reassure, “we are our actions and yours are truly amazing.” 

Lena has been working on curing conditions that can’t be cured and even coming up with vaccines for things such as cancer and AIDS. She hasn’t made a break through yet or not one that has been released to the public yet. 

Lena is now the one blushing.

The night continues on easily, once the food is finished we stay to keep talking not ready to leave yet.

I tell her about my sister, her wife and my nieces. Always ready to brag about my nieces.

“You and your sister don’t look alike,” Lena states without much thought.

“I was adopted,” I play with my glasses not sure if I should continue, “my family died when I was thirteen.” It still hurts losing them and even through I got an amazing family they could never replace my parents.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says softly “I guess thats something we have in common.” They smile at each other.

The waiter comes over with the check, a hint at them wanting us to leave and Lena pays without even reading at it. Tipping nicely.

“Should we get ice-cream?” I ask not ready to part ways.

“I would love to.” I smile big, we get up leaving the restaurant.  
“I know I really good place couple of blocks from here,” I inform her, taking her hand we head off in the direction of ice-cream.

We reach the ice-creamy quickly and I reluctantly let go of her hand.

We step up to the counter, oooohhh so many flavours! Choc-mint, triple chocolate, chocolate, cookie dough and so many more.

“I’ll get a double scoop waffle cone with choc-mint and triple chocolate please,” I order mine and turn to Lena, “what would you like?”

“Single scoop black raspberry thank you,” Lena orders.

I pay, Lena protests and I shake my head this was nothing compared to dinner.

We walk to a near by park to eat our ice-cream.

Somehow un-grown up like I get ice-cream all over my face. Lena laughs wiping my face with a napkin, unable to get it fully clean but trying anyway and I pout.

She holds the napkin next to my bottom lip, she looks from my eyes to my lips, we unconsciously lean closer and our lips meet in a slightly sticky kiss. We part giggling a little before meeting again in a more passionate embrace. She pulls me closer, holding me to her and my hands go to her hips.

Finally parting, I open my eyes which I hadn’t known that I closed, resting my forehead against hers both of us slightly out of breath. Needing a moment before it turns into something less acceptable for a public place. 

She ask what the time is distracting herself and I frown at the phone, it is getting late, not wanting to end their date but worried about Doc they both agree to call it a night. She calls her driver, she offers me a lift home and I accept having caught a taxi here.

We cuddle in the back seat sharing soft kisses, getting to my apartment far to quickly for my liking and from the sound of protest Lenas too.

“Walk me to the door?” I shyly ask knowing this won’t go any further but not wanting to part just yet.

She walks me to the complex door, we share a long kiss good night. 

I head into my building, she watches as I go waiting for me to safely get in.

I get into my apartment and wow what a night, it had gone way better than I had hoped it would.

ping 

Lena   
‘I had a great night, you can break into my backyard anytime 💜💜’

I laugh with a snort, throwing myself onto my bed feeling like I am floating. 

Kara  
‘me too, promise I won’t break in next time 💜💜’

I call Alex not caring about the time, wanting to gush about my date.


End file.
